The invention relates to a container for shipping and displaying produce or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a container which is composed of separate end pieces and a one piece body wherein both the end pieces and the body are formed from semiflexible materials with the body formed from fiberboard or paperboard. The end pieces and the body are held in a rigid manner between the end pieces yet the body can be removed from the end pieces after useage.
Containers which utilize rigid or flexible end pieces for holding cardboard or similar type of body members are well known. For example, these are shown in the following U. S. Pat. Nos.: 3,915,372; 3,935,990; 3,958,747; 4,019,674; 4,482,074; and 4,637,544. These patents show various arrangements for fastening the container body to the end pieces. For example, in U. S. Pat. No. 3,958,747 this is accomplished in part by the terminal flange portions 20 or 72 and the frame member 40. In U. S. Pat. No. 4,019,674 a fiberboard body is inserted in a tight manner into U-shaped slots of the end cap members. In U. S. Pat. No. 4,482,074 a key lock arrangement is employed between a cardboard body and the end pieces, while in U. S. Pat. No. 4,637,544 a cardboard body of the open end type is designed for fitting into U-shaped grooves of the end pieces. In this particular patent there is also shown a projection 20 for holding a cut edge of the fiberboard body against a tooth in the U-shaped channels.
The prior art does not provide a container wherein a semiflexible body is retained by two semiflexible end cap members in a manner such that rigidity is imparted to the semiflexible body section through its capture in the end cap members. In some instances, the prior art is concerned with the use of an adhesive to secure the fiberboard body which does not allow for removal from the end pieces. Accordingly the prior art does not provide a rigid container system which can be easily taken apart for recycling purposes. In other instances where a mechanical type connection is indicated between the body and the end pieces, the attachment is not a tight fitment. This allows for movement with respect to the body in the end cap members and a container system which is not rigid.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a rigid container system from semiflexible components.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a container having a body section and two semiflexible end cap members wherein the components are locked together in a rigid manner.
It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a container of the foregoing type which is locked in a rigid manner by a mechanical locking means and can be disassembled with the use of a tool.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a container of the foregoing type which provides for maximum container capacity.
It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a container of the foregoing type wherein the cover portion can be opened for display purposes yet without destruction of the container.
Other advantages of this invention are a container of the foregoing type which can be manufactured at low cost and from readily available material and can be easily assembled.